beatcityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Games
The following is a list of the minigames in Beat City. Heart Beat The most essential pulse in any human's life is the beat of his or her heart. In this minigame the player must make the heart beat in a rhythm given by an ECG graph. At the beginning of this minigame the rhythm imitates that of a real heart beat, but as the game progresses, the rhythm becomes more and more groovy. Lover's Poem Some residents of Beat City are unhappy with the public display of affection happening around town. Luckily, Synchronizer has some friends in high places to make sure that these couples get their chance at love. Help these two stay in sync with each other after calling in some backup to keep the beat going. Cool Trunk of Joy The children have no reason to smile anymore. So Synchronizer calls upon his friend, Mr. Cool Trunk , to help deliver ice cream to the neighborhood kids. While riding on top of the elephant, tap in rhythm to the beat to help stack the scoops on the kids cones. Toilet Break There is only one toilet in the big office and only one short toilet break every hour, so the line to the restroom is long and the employees are stressing out. Match the tapping of the feet of Synchronizer to move the "process" in the toilet along and swipe the stylus across the screen to ensure there is enough toilet paper to help move the queue along. A relaxed worker is a more productive worker. Staring Contest The Mime Squad Leader has seen what has been going on around the city and has flown in and challenged Synchronizer to a fierce staring contest. Synchronizer must strike/hold with a vicious stare, and when his opponent shows signs of nervousness and blocks any of the mime's attempts to end the staring contest. Funky Mannequins The shops of Beat City have become bland and predictable. Through the power of music bring some color and character to the gray shops in the city. Synchronizer brings the groove and rhythm to the mannequins in the windows of the fashion stores. The player controls the last mannequin in a row of three and needs to complete the sequence started out by the first two mannequins. Hit Haircuts Funky hair has been stricken from the city. Synchronizer takes over a barber shop to brighten up life in Beat City with some amazing hairdos. With a tap, swipe or hold, help Synchronizer rejuvenate the citizens with a fresh look. Crow Choir The birds of Beat City have lost their ability to sing and turned into dark, brooding crows. Teach them to sing again to bring the merry chirping back into the city! In this minigame, the player does not control Synchronizer, but a choir of crows that repeat the pattern given by Synchronizer. When the birds learn to sing, they gradually turn into happy flamingos. Zoo Blues The animals of Beat City have been subjected to cruel conditions by Cacophony Corporation's tyrannous regime. They have been fed bland and boring food which has turned the animals depressed and gray. Synchronizer takes control of the dire situation and brings color and fun back to the zoo. Touch of Magic A sense of wonder has been in short supply in Beat City since Cacophony Corporation took over, and nothing makes it as evident as lethargic, uninterested children. To bring the wide-eyed amazement and laughter back to the streets, Synchronizer puts on a magic show. Wearing a cape and holding a magic wand, use the beat to see what you can pull out of the magic hat. Bee's Sneeze With a majority of plant life being wiped out by the Cacophony's lack of respect for the enviornment, the insect population has been deprived of nearly all pollen which their livelihood depends on. Start the process of making Beat City green again by borrowing some pollen from this friendly flower and spreading it across the city. Sushi Swipe Cacophony Corporation has turned all the restaurants in the city into communistic-esque conveyor belt eatries that serve unidentifiable gray slop that tastes like cold oatmeal sucked through a wet woolen sock. It's time to turn this depressing trend around and all the eatries into cheeful sushi places. Armed with a poking stick, Synchronizer stands beside the conveyor belt and swipes away all the servings that still follow Cacophony Corporation's standards, letting through only healthy sushi dishes. Rush Hour The roads of Beat City are congested with traffic, the angry drivers honking their horns and generally failing to move with the flow. With the help of Mr. Cool Trunk, tap in the rhythm to repaint the mindless drone mobiles to get the traffic moving smoothly by showing that even drivers can all get along. Wire Dancing Cacophony Corporation is controlling even the phone calls of the people! They have installed filters that mute and remove any joy from sounds passing through the lines, as well as electric shocks, emitting depressing energy that causes all the phones in the city to ooze a dark mood. To remove this unwelcome influence Beatrice leaps into action armed with her trusted duck-headed hammer. She climbs up to the wires and starts running along them, dodging electric shocks and smashing bad filters. Inner Beat One of the ways to fight Cacophony is to keep it from getting ahold of your inner self. The Groovy Whale helps the people of Beat City do this by guiding them to meditate and bring the good beat back into their soul. The flowers, shooting stars, and the friendly frog all help the Groovy Whale bring oneness back. Discord Beatdown The power of Cacophony Corporation is slowly fading and some of the people have set up a disco. Discord Troops close in to shut the place down, but Synchronizer and Beatrice step in to protect the people. Standing in front of the entrance to the party locations, both high and low, they face the Troops approaching from the roof and ground levels. Beatrice, armed with her duck-headed hammer, and Synchronizer, utilizing the power of his head-embedded loudspeaker, try to stop the Discord Troops from entering the building. Funk Factory This abandoned Cacophony factory building was once the center of the Beat City industrial district. The factory is no longer efficiant due to lack of maintenence by the Cacophony Corporation. Bring the funk back to this factory by getting it up and running again, and control the last chimney on this factory to bring the rhythm back to the industrial district. Falling Acorns Jamming Pines are a special species of trees, native to the industrial area of Beat City. They have been lying dormant ever since the arrival of Cacophony Corporation, waiting for the moment they can rise again. Synchronizer and Beatrice work together to help encourage the trees to grow and show that life can be fun again. Silly Sauna The sauna is no longer a place for friends to relax and unwind from a long day. Even if the residents need it the most, the sauna fails to provide an adequate amount of steam. Revitalize this sauna by fanning coals and making sure that steam is being released. That should help everyone get in a better mood and enjoy the sauna again! Final Showdown It's the final confrontation between Dame Isolde Minor and Synchronizer with his trusty companion, the Groovy Whale. The showdown takes place in front of the city hall... (All game desriptions can be found in the booklet that comes with the game)